Une grande famille
by Di-Bee
Summary: En se réveillant un matin, Elizabeth se rappelle des évènements qui l'ont amenées où elle est à présent. presque cross avec Sg-1 mention de SG-1 ships


Titre : Une grande famille

Auteur : Di

Résumé : En se réveillant un matin, Elizabeth se rappelle des évènements qui l'ont amenées où elle est à présent.

Genre : Romance, famille, univers alternatif, crossover

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, si ce n'est ces pairings multiples et parfois étranges, et... ah, oui, l'idée débile que j'y ai associée^^

Rating : Tout public

Note : univers alternatif.... mais les shippers préféreraient sûrement (en tout cas, une partie des shippers^^)

Elizabeth Sheppard tentait depuis déjà un moment de réveiller en douceur son mari, qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle savait que d'ici quelques instants, leurs deux diablotins d'enfants allaient faire irruption dans la chambre et leur rappeler gaiement qu'on était dimanche.

Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur son alliance. Ca faisait trois ans, maintenant. Trois ans que le militaire avait accepté de la suivre à Washington, où elle officiait comme diplomate, reconnue par ses pairs. Ca ferait trois ans dans une semaine et ils avaient prévu d'inviter quelques amis. Jack O'Neill et sa femmes Samantha, collègues de John, Daniel Jackson, vieil ami d'Elizabeth, et sa compagne Janet, dont Jack disait toujours qu'ils n'allaient pas non plus tarder à se marier, et enfin Rodney et Carson McKay, le premier travaillant dans le même labo que Sam, le second dans le même complexe médical que Janet. Une grande famille, en somme.

Elle sourit soudain en se rappelant le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente, la mythique cité d'Atlantis, ses amis réunis, travaillant, non sans étincelles, ensemble. Elle secoua la tête en rigolant de plus belle, elle avait passé trop de temps ces dernières semaines à traduire des textes plutôt qu'à servir de médiateur, à croire que les glyphes étranges ne lui réussissaient ni à elle ni à Daniel, qui avait récemment sorti une théorie tout à fait tirée par les cheveux, incluant les pyramides égyptiennes et des vaisseaux extraterrestres. L'archéologue et linguiste devait être tombé sur la tête. Ou alors, c'est de là que venait l'expression « l'amour rend aveugle », mais, dans les deux cas, avec une compagne médecin, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Elizabeth ouvrit grand les bras en voyant ses deux enfants, faux jumeaux, lui sauter dessus comme les diablotins sur ressorts qu'ils étaient, réveillant leur père assez brutalement au passage. Elle rit en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Ajoutée à sa coiffure, ou plutôt son absence de coiffure, la scène était plutôt comique. Des deux enfants, l'un d'entre eux avait bel et bien hérité de cette tignasse incoiffable. Et du caractère joueur de son père. Leur fille était déjà plus calme, mini copie d'Elizabeth, selon John. Sinon ils se ressemblaient énormément. Les deux parents s'embrassèrent par dessus les deux petites têtes brunes qui avaient trouvé leur place entre eux. Le regard complice, ils savaient que les caractères bien trempés, la faute à qui, remarquez, de leurs petits diables allaient encore leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Déjà, cette après midi, Samantha allait sans doute déposer sa fille Sheyla, laissant les enfants reformer le trio déjà explosif. D'après ce que savait le couple Sheppard, le colonel et sa femme avaient prévu de passer le week-end « au calme ». Enfin seuls, les imaginaient-ils déjà dire.

Elizabeth se rappela soudain d'une chose, elle avait prévu pour le week-end prochain un gâteau au citron, elle fit une note pour elle-même de trouver autre chose. Expérimenter une fois de plus les effets dévastateurs du citron sur leur acolyte Rodney, non merci. Une fois avait suffi. Si Carson n'avait pas été là ce jour là... C'était d'ailleurs sans doute dans ces conditions que le couple avait commencé à se former, réalisa Elizabeth. Daniel et Janet, eux, s'étaient lancé de longs regards bien avant d'oser passer le pas. C'est Samantha et Jack qui les avaient réunis. Les deux militaires en revanche, c'est suite à un long combat conte la hiérarchie qu'ils avaient obtenu ce passe-droit.

Elizabeth lança un autre regard à son mari qui chatouillait ses deux enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tortillent de rire, et se rappela de leur rencontre. Explosive. Son début de carrière comme activiste politique encore proche s'était rappelée à elle un jour où elle devait négocier un accord américano-russe à propos des réserves encore armées de missiles sur le territoire. Elle avait eu l'impression de se faire hurler dessus par les deux partis durant toute la négociation, et avait détesté ça. Pour tenter de se faire pardonner, l'un des américains l'avait invitée à dîner. Elle avait tout d'abord refusé, puis fini par accepter. Et un peu plus de trois ans plus tard, ils en étaient là.

Elle observa le chemin parcouru, depuis tout ce temps. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps, elle n'aurait pas envisagé sa vie autrement. Une famille et un solide cercle d'amis, tout cela contribuait à son équilibre.

Son mari capta son regard dans le vague, et se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Elle souriait, et son regard déviait souvent vers leurs enfants, il adorait la voir comme ça. La première fois, il l'avait vue assez froide, plongée totalement dans son travail, tentant de ne pas répliquer à toutes les piques qui lui étaient lancées, faute qu'aucun des deux partis ne comprenne un mot de l'autre. Quand il l'avait rattrapée à la sortie, déjà, elle lui avait paru différente. Ce masque d'indifférence était tombé, elle paraissait plus fragile, mais aussi plus humaine. Elle avait tout d'abord refusé assez sèchement l'invitation qu'il avait tout juste eu conscience d'avoir lancée. Lui, lui avait demandé d'y réfléchir. Et il avait été plus que surpris qu'elle l'appelle quelques semaines plus tard pour savoir si l'invitation était toujours d'actualité. Il ignorait comment elle avait eu son numéro, mais sans doute que sa position de diplomate y était pour quelque chose. Il avait découvert quelqu'un d'autre, au cours du dîner, ils avaient fini par se quitter en bons termes, échangeant un dernier regard qui annonçait peut-être même plus. Et de fait. Elle lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte le jour où il l'avait demandée en mariage, quelques bons mois plus tard. Soirée mémorable, et nuit plus encore. Et maintenant, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Même s'il paraissait plus long quand il était envoyé en mission, il retrouvait toujours sa famille au retour, souriante, et contente de voir leur pilier, qui parfois tremblait un peu sous le poids de deux fripouilles et de leurs mère dans ses bras en même temps.

Il capta le regard de sa femme, et ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus. Au pied du lit, leurs deux enfants commençaient à tirer les draps pour les faire sortir. Une nouvelle journée commençait, dans cette banlieue calme de Washington. Une journée sans regrets, sans doutes. Rien à voir avec le rêve qui avait fait s'éveiller John en plein milieu de la nuit précédente, en sueur, évoquant des batailles à mort contre des ennemis inconnus, et une cité en perdition.


End file.
